


Baby Fever

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baby [6]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthem Era, Birthday, Community: fic_promptly, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Harry Styles Wants Children, Husbands, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Mpreg, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants another baby now that Cora has turned one but Zac feels a bit hesitant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any, taking the day off

"I'm glad you got the day off," Harry smiled as he cuddled into Zac and sighed, feeling a bit content. "I was worried you wouldn't."

"It's our daughter's first birthday Harry," Zac spoke and Harry blushed because it sounded like Zac was judging him. "You think I'd work on an occasion like this?"

Harry shrugged as his cheeks got a bit hotter. "Maybe," he confessed feeling a bit dumb now. "I'm also glad you're here because I know I'm going to be a mess today," he admitted knowing he was sentimental like that. "Going to be crying because my baby is growing up. She's one and it feels just like yesterday that she was born."

"It feels just like yesterday that we found out she was on her way," Zac said as he pulled Harry closer into him. "Time just keeps flying by."

"That it does," Harry nodded as he agreed with Zac, moving to leave a light kiss on his cheek. "I was thinking though," he started watching as Zac moved away some to look at him skeptically. "With Cora turning one and all...well maybe we should try to have another baby."

Zac raised his eyebrow at that. "Now?"

"Well not right now," Harry laughed as he shook his head. "But soon. I'd like to have them close together."

"I...we'll see," Zac spoke sounding a bit hesitant.

Harry frowned as he looked away from Zac. "You don't want another baby," he stated though he remembered Zac saying he did the day that Cora was born but maybe Zac had changed his mind now.

"I do, Haz," Zac said as he used Harry's nickname. "Of course I do but I didn't expect you'd bring it up until Cora was at least two. I didn't expect you'd want another baby by the time she turned one."

"It's me Zachary," Harry sighed as he used Zac's full name. "I have perpetual baby fever."

"That's true," Zac laughed before reaching out to pull Harry closer. "I'll...I'll think about it okay?" he questioned as he kissed Harry's forehead. "Is that good enough for you?"

Going silent for awhile Harry eventually nodded his head yes because he knew in the end that right now Zac thinking would have to be good enough or they'd just end up in constant arguments and Harry really did hate arguing with his husband.


End file.
